Sparia Speech
by Ceis
Summary: Aria and Ezra is getting married. But when Aria freaks out about the wedding and Ezra cant be there to support her, who will? I do not own anything


**Okay this** **is the first story I'm actually publishing and it will be a Sparia/ Ezria one, I hope y'all will enjoy it and please tell me what you think!**

Spencer had slept next to Aria in her old room at the Montgomery residence for the last couple of days, even though it had been 2 years since she moved in with Ezra above the Brew her parents still hadn't changed anything about the room and the old girl room looked exactly the way she left it with old books she has read about 500 times still lying in perfect piles on her wooden desk, and Pigtunia still sitting on the wall.

She didn't mind having Spencer staying with her. Actually that was exactly what she needed, especially today. This was the day she has been waiting on for the past months but she never imagined that it would approach so fast.

It had been 10 months since Ezra popped the question and since then his mother's engagement ring have been on Aria's finger.

The clock went off, waking Spencer from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes which caused her makeup, which she forgot to remove after Aria's bachelorette party the day before, smudge all over her face.

"Good morning, ready for your wedding day?"

Aria wanted to say yes, she was ready but a tiny piece of her wanted to just run away and never look back. After a few seconds, what in Arias head felt like an eternity, she responded with a simple nod.

A few days after the engagement Aria asked Spencer to be her maid of honor, not because she thought the other girls would be bad maid of honors but because Spencer was her closest friend and the one who knew exactly what Aria needed to hear and what to say when she freaked out. She trusted Spencer with every little part of her body.

Spencer had created a schedule for her for this special day and she knew exactly when they needed to go to the hairdresser and when she should put the dress on. Even though it was a very tight schedule Aria didn't complain, Spencer really did everything she could and made sure Aria was okay and comfortable and to make sure that Ezra and Aria didn't see each other before the ceremony.

With the dress on and the flower bouquet in her hand they were ready to go to the church. Neither Ezra nor Aria was into doing things the way everyone else did, but they both were old souls and it had always been a dream of Aria's to get married in a church and Ezra didn't mind as long as Aria was the one he said "I do" to.

The three other girls, Aria's bride's maids, went first in a black limo just like Ezra and Aria did on their first date. Aria and Spencer came behind in their separate one.

When they all stood outside the church hearing how the bells clanged together echoing through the tiny town Aria felt how a panic attack approach. Could she really do this? Were they ready? Was it too late to run away? No she couldn't do that to Ezra, What if she would fall while walking down the aisle? She wore extremely high heels so it wouldn't be an impossibility. The butterflies in her stomach almost made her throw up.

"You ready?" Spencer asked hugging her friend

Aria nodded but before they opened the doors into the church Aria took hold of Spencer arm.

"Spencer I'm not sure I can do this, what if I trip?"

"You won't!" Spenser assured her "I will make sure you don't, you can do this"

With that they opened up the big wooden doors and started to walk down the aisle with people standing on both sides of them watching as she putted one foot in front of the other making her way down to the altar. She couldn't care less about the people around her, all she could see was Ezra standing at the end of the aisle in a black tuxedo waiting for her, and she was one hundred percent sure that she saw tears in the corner of his eyes.

With the ceremony done they all got together in the Montgomery backyard where Aria's parents had paid to have a stage built. She didn't doubt this anymore; this was the way they were supposed to be.

The bride and groom were sitting at a big, rectangular table with her parents on one side and his on the other. All the other guests were sitting at round tables before them.

Suddenly Spencer stood up making her way towards the stage; everyone stopped talking watching her as she cleared her throat.

"Dear Aria and Ezra's family and friends and Dear Aria and Ezra.

I wasn't surprised when the two of you told me you were getting married, actually I was surprised it hasn't happened before. The love the two of you share is incredible and what you have been trough proves how strong your love is for each other. I have never met any other people who would go through water and fire to be together and who would sacrifice so much to be with one another. I'm so happy for the two of you and I'm honored that you let me be a part of your special day. I'm very excited to see what the future has to bring for the two of you.

And Aria, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember and there is no one I trust more than I trust you. We have been through so much together and I'm very happy that you have found someone to share your life with. Before we went into the church today you told me you were afraid that you might fall, and I told you that you wouldn't and you didn't. I knew that, because you are one of the strongest women I know, when you want to do something you do it. When there is a crisis you keep your head high and make sure that everyone is fine and moves forward. You share your strength to the rest of us and make us move forward. I love you from the bottom of my heart; you are my best friend, my super woman, my role model and the strongest woman on this earth.

Cheers to Ezra and Aria"

With that she ended her speech and everyone in the garden raised their glasses and joined her.

When she got down from the stage she was met by a crying Aria "Spencer I love you so much! Thank you for being here with me today and for making sure I didn't fall"

Spencer embraced her friend "I love you too!"

 **Hope you like it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
